Mitzeee's Nightmare
by chickfly317
Summary: Cindy,Carmel,Jacqui,Myra,Cheryl,Lindsey,Nancy n Mitzeee are in jail. What if Mitzeee fell asleep and had a nightmare about Warren and everyone found out more about what life was really like with Warren at the end! Hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Mitzeee's nightmare. **

**This is from the episode aired on the fourth of January where Cindy, Carmel, Jacqui, Myra, Cheryl, Lindsey, Nancy and Mitzeee are in the jail cell. What if Mitzeee had fallen asleep in the cell and had a nightmare about Warren and everyone found out a bit more about what life was really like with Warren at the end! I've added bits around the scenes shown and changed things around a bit. Hope you like it! **

Myra, Cindy, Carmel, Nancy, Jacqui, Lindsey, Cheryl and Mitzeee were finished with their individual interviews and all collectively put into a shared cell. Three bunk beds lined one wall and two singles were against the wall opposite. Each bed had a thin blue blanket on it. Mitzeee made a bee line for the furthest single bed as she entered the cell even though she was the last one in.

She had been dragging her feet all the way to the cell, falling behind the others not wanting to be stuck in a cell with them. After the nightmare of the past month it was the last thing she wanted, or needed but the officer escorted her into the cell holding her upper arm.

He had no idea of the bruises that Warren had left there, or of the fact that he was holding her in exactly the same way as Warren had as he dragged her towards Louise's grave. He was being gentler than Warren but it was still causing memories to flash through her mind. She was fighting down the memories trying not to fight the officer off and try and escape from his hold.

She took a deep breath as the officer let go of her arm and she found herself in the doorway of the cell. She raced towards the single bed as she saw Nancy watching her edgy behaviour trying to work out what was causing it. Nancy's watched her as she sat on the uncomfortable bed wringing her hands together nervously.

Everyone had found a bed in silence and either sat or lay on it. The silence remained heavy on the occupants of the cell as they thought over the events of the night and then spread off into their own lives.

The first to awaken from her thoughts was Lindsey. She was sat on one of the top bunks beside Cheryl and playfully nudged her with her foot causing Cheryl to sway and laugh quietly at her friend. They both smiled at each other before returning to silence.

The silence was finally broken by Mitzeee.

"Has anybody got any lipy?" She questioned from her bed in the corner.

"Who you expecting? George Clooney?" Myra asked her.

"You don't need a man to look good do you?" She asked, thinking of the paparazzi not a man.

"No, not me anyway." She answered.

"Who know who will be waiting when we get out of here. Don't want to get paped looking like this." Mitzeee said checking herself over.

"Excuse me this is a complete violation of my human rights." Cindy shouted out to the guards, obviously wanting out of the cell and away from the people in it.

"Shhhh," Jacqui hushed her, clutching her head. The amount she had had to drink taking its toll. "Shut up." Jacqui finished whilst Nancy mimed shooting herself in the head and Mitzeee turned her attention to Cindy.

"Some people say it's a comfort don't they, losing it all." Mitzeee started talking to Cindy. Cindy just seemed annoyed by the conversation.

"I mean you built a business up once before, you can do it again." Mitzeee spoke, getting up and walking towards Cindy and sitting beside her.

"Hey, I've actually got an idea for a business venture. Online beauty products, what do you reckon. You've got the contacts, I've got the face, we could join forces. We could call ourselves Cinergy with three eee's." Cindy sniggered at Mitzeee suggestion.

"You, um, think were the same? You and me." Cindy asked her a hint of patronising amusement in her voice.

"Well," Mitzeee said not saying yes or no.

"Because trust me sweety there's no comparison, you are what the term epic fail was invented for." And with that she stood and walked over to the bars leaving a mortified Mitzeee sat alone.

She pulled her sleeves down keeping the bruises Warren had given her hidden and moved back to her own bed and climbed under the covers. Humiliated her thoughts fell to Warren again and how that now he was gone she had nothing. No money, Riley and Seth had moved away so she had no family, no career or job and no way of making money and most importantly she had no one to help her out of the mess she had made out of her life.

The cell had once again returned to silence. Cindy had moved to the plastic chairs by the bars and was looking out into the corridor watching others come and go. Lindsey and Cheryl were still occupying the same bunk Cheryl sitting at Lindsey's feet. Nancy hasn't moved since taking her bed at the beginning of the night and Carmel had moved to the spare top bunk beside Nancy. Jacqui was underneath her and Myra was on the other single next to Mitzeee.

Although everybody was silent all thoughts were on Mitzeee. Nancy was worrying about her, Cindy was cursing her, and everyone else was thinking about her and Warren and wondering what she was going to do now.

Mitzeee was curled up in bed her back to the room. The women kept stealing glances at her turned back questioning what the coming weeks and months would bring for her. They knew that she had shopped Warren to the police and they also knew what Warren was like. He wouldn't just let her get away with it. His revenge would be coming her way soon enough.

Everyone apart from Mitzeee turned to look at Cindy as she got up and moved to the bunk below Cheryl and Lindsey. She sat down with a loud sigh and Jacqui rolled her eyes. Mitzeee turned at this sitting herself up against the wall.

"You alright love?" Myra asked her moving from her bed to sit on the edge of Mitzeee's. Mitzeee gave her a weak smile in return not knowing how to answer her.

"Can I do your hair?" Mitzeee asked the older woman quietly not really wanting the others to hear her.

"Of course love." Myra smiled warmly at her and spun to face the other way giving Mitzeee access to her hair.

"Oyy, if things weren't bad enough without you shoving you're hooves in my face." Cindy spoke harshly to Cheryl as her legs hung over the edge of the bunk her feet level with Cindy's face.

"Uhh, I think you'll find this is a Cinergy pedicure; actually." Cheryl retorted.

"Umm, no wonder she went bankrupt." Jacqui added giving Cindy evils.

"Carmel worked there too, brought the tone right down," Cindy dealt the low blow. "No wonder that fella asked for extras."

"Right," Jacqui made a move towards Cindy.

"Jac, leave it." Carmel asked her sounding tired. Mitzeee finished Myra's hair and she turned to look at her.

"So, how's work going for you then?" Myra changed the subject aiming her question at Mitzeee.

"Yeah, really well; I've had to cancel a couple of jobs actually." It was obvious Mitzeee was lying but Myra seemed taken in by it.

"Oh, crikey. I used to do a bit of modelling myself you know in my time." Mitzeee sent a shocked look towards Jacqui who shook her head. "I was in quiet a demand at one point." Everyone shared stiffed giggles and looks of disbelieve.

"Well you know nothing lasts forever, get to a certain age and everything head south. So, good job I had my girls to keep my busy. You got something to fall back on?" Myra asked but before Mitzeee could answer Cindy cut in for her.

"It's not likely, Warren subbed her for the whole time they were together. Now you going to have to find yourself another mug, now your career has taken a nose dive. Oww." Cindy peered up at Cheryl who had just flicked her for being so mean.

"What are you going to do Cindy? Hit the old folk's home again? Find yourself another millionaire on his last legs? Because to be honest with you love I just done know how you're going to get out of this mess. Now you've lost absolutely everything." Jacqui said causing everyone else to try and hold in the smiles that were spreading across their faces. Cindy looked humiliated and hung her head staring at the patch of blanket in front of her.

"Jacqui," Carmel tried to stop her but she carried on.

"No she deserves it, she has no right talking to people like that. You're a nasty little witch.

"Why are you attacking me?" Cindy questioned going on the defence. "Hey, isn't that where she went wrong? Yeah got a bit ahead of yourself love started to believe your own daydreams, footballers wives, front cover of all the mags, but it didn't happen, did it? Tell me, what exactly was it like snogging a murder?" Everyone turned in shock at her question, appalled that she could have asked such a thing.

" Urrr, Cindy." Cheryl stepped in hitting her in the face with a pillow.

"Oww," Cindy clutched her face.

"She's such an idiot." Cheryl said in not so hushed tones. Everyone fell into silence once more.

After over half an hour in silence Cheryl moved from her position on the bunk next to Lindsey and onto the floor in-between the bunks. From there the conversation erupted about old flames and soon onto best kiss.

Cheryl spoke to Carmel, Nancy and Lindsey as they all discussed their best kiss but when Carmel asked Cindy about her best kiss the conversation broke apart and Cheryl got up and went and sat beside Mitzeee on her bed. She had been quiet the whole time, not listening to the conversation the others were having. Instead she had been thinking about Warren. He was in jail right now, just as she was. She had put him there and she knew that he would be plotting revenge on her from afar. She also couldn't block out flash backs from Christmas Eve. She had thought she had managed to put them a the back of her mind for now but the way the copper had held onto her had brought it all back and she was struggling to breath evenly at the terrifying memories.

She jumped from her thoughts as Cheryl sat beside her. Mitzeee found herself looking up at Cheryl her eyes filled with fear.

"You ok love?" Cheryl asked concernedly seeing the fear that was just under the surface.

"Yeah," Mitzeee voice came out just above a whisper and she looked down at her hands afraid of showing anything more to Cheryl or the others.

"Pay no attention to that cow sat over there." She spoke loudly causing Cindy to look up at her.

"I went out with Warren too once, remember." Cheryl continued. Mitzeee knew that she was only being kind but it was the last thing she wanted to be talking about. "Sasha tried to warn me about him but would I listen? Nope. I feel sick to my stomach when I think about it now. You weren't to know love, don't worry." She said kindly placing a comforting hand on Mitzeee's knee.

Mitzeee bit back the tears, she knew what was coming they were all about to find out.

"I'm sure you would have run for the hills if you had had any in clink at all." Mitzeee slowly shook her head once and everyone followed her look to Nancy and then back to her.

"What?" Cheryl questioned, then it clicked, "Oh my god, you knew." Everyone apart from Nancy shared shocked looks. Mitzeee looked like a rabbit in head lights. She had no where to go, no where to hide and now they all knew her secret; well part of it.

"Jesus Mitzeee, how long did you know for?" Cheryl paced the cell not able to take in the information.

"About a year." She admitted.

"A year," Cindy spoke out in shock

"More or less."

"And you didn't think to tell anybody." Cheryl asked trying to get her head around the whole thing.

"You live with him you slept in his bed. How could you?" Cindy questioned stirring the pot.

"Well I'm not proud of it."

"You must have been terrified." Carmel spoke sympathetically.

"Yeah she was." Nancy spoke out defending her friend.

"Want to know the weirdest thing, I wasn't. Well not at first, not before; um." She quickly changed the subject leaving everyone wondering what she was going to say.

"When I asked Warren to tell me the truth I didn't think for a second that he would. He told me everything, he was just honest. It made me love him, it made me; it made me feel special. It's when I found out that he was going to kill Brendan that's when I knew he would probably kill me too."

"Wait hold on a wee minuet. Brendan, as in my Brendan?"

"He helped me get Warren arrested." Mitzeee answered.

"You were going to get my brother involved in all of this?" Cheryl sounded appalled.

"Couldn't do it on her own could she. Little Miss Princess probably needed someone else to do all the dirty work." Cindy's unhelpful full words filled the room, as Cheryl shook her head in disbelieve at Mitzeee.

"Brendan had just got out of prison. Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"Of course she didn't, too busy thinking about your next novel weren't you Mitzs, my life with a murder." Cindy put in nastily unable to keep quiet, and intent on making things worse for Mitzeee.

"Shut up Cindy." Nancy told her, knowing that she had gone too far.

"You best have gave him a dam good cut out of that after what you put him through." Cheryl spoke.

"You don't know the full story Cheryl." Nancy spoke again on behalf of Mitzeee.

"Warren was going to kill him Cheryl, and he was going to kill me too, look how do you think I got these?" Mitzeee questioned pulling up her sleeves to reveal some of the bruises Warren had given her.

Cindy's loud clapping filled the now silent room as everyone gawked at her arms.

"Kerching, kerching, wow Mitzs that ones going to fly right of the shelves." Cindy spoke as Mitzeee wiped stray tears from her face. She sat on her bed as Cheryl walked away from her, her head hung low looking into her lap.

"You ok?" Lindsey asked Cheryl quietly.

"Hum." She answered, the whole thing taking its toll.

Silence fell on the cell once more. Mitzeee lay down with her back to everyone. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting the pillow under her head. This was too much, after everything that had happened now everyone hated her. She was trying to block out what had just happened and the fact that they all knew what an awful person she was now. Cheryl returned to sitting beside Lindsey on her bunk but no one spoke again.

Everyone jumped and spun to look at Mitzeee as she whimpered her arms flying up to protect her face.

"No please, honestly I didn't tell anyone. I swear Warren, I swear." Mitzeee spoke out sounding terrified her body mimicking her voice as it shook and cowered through her nightmare. No one had realised she had fallen asleep and it took a second for everyone to realise what was happening.

"I won't ever tell anyone, you can trust me." She continued, pleading with him now. Nancy was the first out of bed and at her side stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her but nothing seemed to make a difference.

"I can't, please, Louise, I'm nothing like her I love you." Tears escaped from under her closed eyelids as she spoke. Mitzeee groaned in pain and clutched her stomach as if she had just been kicked there. Everyone in the cell had frozen and was staring at her not wanting to believe what they were seeing.

"Warren please, that's not true. I swear." A long pause before her voice erupted from her body high pitched and shakey, "Don't kill me, I'll do anything. We can get married in Vegas, just like you wanted." Another pause before she spoke again, her voice was suddenly quiet as a mouse, "is that Louise?" She questioned before gasping. Everyone in the cell was rigid looking at Mitzeee, terrified in her bed, stunned at what they were hearing.

"I can't Warren, no, no please." Then a heart breaking scream; and Nancy couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forwards sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Mitzeee into her arms. She woke immediately and fell into Nancy's embrace sobbing. Nancy continued to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that Warren was gone now, as she rocked her like a small child and stroked her hair soothingly.

Eventually Mitzeee's sobs weakened and turned into a stream of sniffs and hiccups. Nobody knew what to do with themselves and just looked on as the pair rocked together on the bed.

Mitzeee broke away from Nancy suddenly realising where she was and who she was with. She used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face in an attempt to compose herself, but it didn't work. She was still visibly shaking and tear wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks.

"Mitzeee love, what did he do to you?" Cheryl asked wearily as she walked over and sat beside Nancy on the bed. More tears fled her eyes as her shaky voice began.

"He made me dig my own grave; and Louise, she, she was there; in it. He pushed me on top of her. I was begging him. I've never been so scared in my entire life." Her hands shook even more visibly and she jerked away nervously when Nancy reached out to take them. All eyes were on her, they could all see the extent of the damage Warren had done to her mentally, but her physical scars were still hidden from them.

They were all shocked into silence once more. There had been a lot more to Mitzeee and Warren's relationship then they had ever thought.

"He was on top of me, his, his hand tightening around my." She couldn't bring herself to say throat and instead brought her own hands up to her neck to show what she meant.

"Brendan saved me; I'd be dead with out him. I had tried to leave him before, but he wasn't going to let me just walk away. I tried but he soon let me know that he would kill me for it, that's why I joined Brendan. He said that the only way I could be free of Warren was to help him. I was going to run, leave the country but Brendan told me the truth; he would have hunted me down anywhere. Brendan said I had to get Warren to take me to Louise so that we could have proof that Warren killed Louise. Some how he found out that I had joined Brendan and he drove me out into the woods. I tried to tell him I didn't want to go to anymore but he insisted on taking me to see Louise and that's where it all happened." Mitzeee directed this at Cheryl who looked both proud but ashamed that she had blamed Mitzeee for Brendan's part in it when he had recruited her, not the other way around. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she spilled out her story of what had happened between her, Warren and Brendan.

"Is that when you got those?" Carmel asked gesturing to the bruises on her arms. Mitzeee looked down at the blanket and shook her head not able to say 'no' out loud.

"Awww you poor love." Myra spoke joining the other on the bed and wrapping Mitzeee in the second motherly hug she had ever had, the first one just given to her by Nancy.

Exhausted Mitzeee let herself be held, relishing in the warmth given to her by the older woman. Myra rubbed circles on her back comforting the young woman who had been to hell and back.

"It's alright love, everything will be just fine now." Myra spoke trying to comfort her but it just brought on a fresh batch of tears and sobs.

"He wants revenge. He's not going to just let me get away with shopping him to the police. He knows people on the outside who will do it for him." She blurted out all her worries about Warren still being able to hurt her. Nobody could tell her that she would be safe and that Warren wouldn't come after her because they knew that it was probably the truth. Instead Myra continued to hold Mitzeee speaking to her in hushed tones that only the two of them could hear.

Nancy stood from her position beside Mitzeee and walked in-between the two bunk beds.

"I've never seen her like this before." Nancy spoke to Lindsey, Cheryl, Jacqui and Carmel as they watched Mitzeee being comforted my Myra.

"What the hell was Cindy playing at?" Nancy whispered, cursing Cindy for being so thoughtless. The five of them turned their attention to Cindy who was now sat back on the single bed. She did look remorseful for seemingly causing Mitzeee's nightmare but kept her head down fiddling with the blanket between her fingers, not wanting to see the looks of disgust that were coming her way.

Cindy knew that no one liked her, and being stuck in a cell over night with them all was the last place she wanted to be. She'd blown it all; all her money, her business and whatever friendships she might have had. Everything was gone and she was just waiting for their digs to start.

That's why she had chosen to get in there first and pick on Mitzeee before they got to her. She had thought that Mitzeee was just as unpopular as herself but everyone had defended her and after seeing her nightmare Cindy understood why.

Mitzeee was a lot like herself, more than she liked to admit. Inside the front she put up to the world she was scared and vulnerable, just like Cindy herself. She could feel the eyes of the other women on her. She dreaded to think what they now thought of her, they already didn't like her and that was before Mitzeee had turned into a snivelling wreck in front of them because of her.

"Mitzeee," Cindy started looking up from her lap towards her. She took a deep breath not really believe what she was about to do, "I'm sorry; for before." She said really uncomfortably, squirming in her seat as everyone's attention turned to her.

There she had done it, Cindy who never apologised, did. Mitzeee sat opened mouthed unable to form words, she didn't no what to say or do to Cindy apology. Luckily the moment was interrupted when one of the police women from the night before clanked her keys into the lock and opened the door separating them from the outside world.

"Morning ladies, you're free to go." A chorus of yes's filled the cell as everyone stood and made their way to the door. Myra kept her arm around Mitzeee's shoulders and guided her out and everyone else followed.

"You stay where you are. You put us here in the first place, you." Jacqui told Cindy causing her to fall behind. She couldn't believe that she had just stooped so low as to apologise to Mitzeee of all people. She had been wrong to pick on her but still she never openly admitted to her mistakes.

Cindy was the last to be processed and when she finally took her steps of freedom out of the police station and into the bright cold morning all she could do was watch on with envy as the group of women in front of her fussed over Mitzeee and made plans to have brunch the next morning; which didn't include her.

"Cindy." Mitzeee's smaller than usual voice called out to her.

"Hum," Cindy answered not in the mood to talk.

"Brunch tomorrow?" She questioned. Neither Cindy nor any of the others could believe what they just heard, but after a second or so they regained composure and where surprised when Cindy replied.

"I'll be there."

**I wasn't really sure how to end it so it fell a bit flat ! Still I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally a one-shot but I had an idea to continue it so here it is, hope you like it. **

Cindy pushed open the door to Tony's new coffee shop slowly. She wasn't sure if she would be welcome in the group after what she had said to Mitzeee yesterday, but it was Mitzeee who had invited her. She scanned the busy room quickly trying to locate the group of women who had broken into her salon and drunk her best, and very expensive champagne.

Truth be told she didn't no what she was doing here. She didn't even like these women. Cindy was about to turn around and leave when Mitzeee apeared beside her, she was dressed like her normal self but something about her seemed different. Cindy couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly but shrugged it off.

Mitzeee was strangely quiet and had approached Cindy to get her instead of shouting her over.

"Hey," Cindy started, finding Mitzeee's change in deminor strange and awkward.

"Hey," Mitzeee minicked, "we're sat up stairs." She said too quietly for Mitzeee normally. She motioned towards the stairs and Cindy followed her up them and then sat beside her on one of the sofas the group was sitting on.

There was an awkward moment whilst the group studied her before going back to their conversation. Cindy shrunk back into her seat as she watched the woman in front of her chat about this and that.

She was very aware that she wasn't joining in their conversation and was in fact just an onlooker. It took her a while to realise that she wasn't the only onlooker. Cindy watched the normally loud and chatty woman sat on her left trying to work out why she had suddenly changed so dramatically.

Mitzeee hadn't spoken one word since she had told Cindy they were sat up stairs and whilst Cindy wasn't part of their group, giving her a reason for not joining in, Mitzeee was, so had no reason for her unexpected silence. In fact she wasn't even paying attention, she was staring into space.

Cindy looked around at the other woman in front of her. None of them seemed to have noticed that Mitzeee was vacant, lost in her own thoughts. After the nightmare that they had all witnessed yesterday Cindy guessed that she was worrying about Warren and what he was going to do to her.

One by one the women excused themselves and went to run their errands, until only Cindy and Mitzeee were left sitting at the table. Mitzeee was cupping a stone cold cup of coffee in her hands staring at the top of the liquid, which was untouched. She was unaware of anything going on around her completely lost in her own thoughts. Cindy on the other hand was squirming slighting.

She didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was get up and walk away leaving Mitzeee alone with her thoughts but for some unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to leave the young woman sat by herself.

She didn't really want to talk to her because on the off chance that Mitzeee did confide in her she wouldn't know what to say. Advice was defiantly not her string point. However the silence was also killing her. She couldn't bear just sitting there watching her think either so gulping down the last drop of her cold latte she started.

"Mitzeee," she spoke softly and gained the other woman's attention by placing a hand on her knee. She wasn't expecting the woman to jump quiet as high as she did but she tried to ignore it and continued.

"How are you?" Cindy question sincerely and Mitzeee was struck by the caring look in her eyes.

"Fine," Mitzeee shrugged lowering her eyes to her coffee cup once more to avoid looking Cindy in the eye, "you?" Mitzeee found Cindy's eyes once more and searched them for the truth.

"I'm ok." Cindy couldn't remember the last time somebody had asked her if she was ok, let alone expected a proper answer and she found herself warming to the lost woman in front of her. Mitzeee gave her a look of disbelieve causing Cindy to add an 'honestly' onto the end.

"You want to go for a walk?" Mitzeee found herself saying putting her untouched coffee onto the table and reaching for her coat. Cindy didn't have much choice but to nod and reach for her own coat.

Stepping out into the bracing morning air both women tugged their coats around their bodies. They started walking slowly both of them deep in their own thoughts. The bitter January air soon had both women shivering and Mitzeee offered her flat up as their place of refuge.

Stepping into the homely flat the warmth from the flat hit them giving them both the gush of heat their bodies needed. After shrugging off their coats Cindy put the kettle on and set about making tea for them whilst Mitzeee fished around for a packet of biscuits.

They settled onto the sofa, tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Mitzeee had said during their short stint in prison that they were alike but now sat alone together they couldn't help but wonder why they were sat with each other.

Cindy looked around the small flat. She had been in a couple of times before but never really taken in the décor and furnishings. Her eyes settled on the bin, or rather what was in the bin – a huge bunch of red roses. Scrunching up her nose Cindy tried to work out who they could be from and why they were in the bin.

"Warren." Mitzeee sighed after seeing Cindy staring at the flowers in her bin. She didn't want to think about what they meant. She guessed that they were some kind of warning, him letting her know that he could still get to her whenever he wanted to. But she had wondered why he had chosen red roses. They symbolised love but she knew Warren hated from stitching him up.

"Why do you think he sent them?" The question left Mitzeee's lips knowing that Cindy wouldn't be able to answer it.

"To mess with you." She replied simply and honestly.


End file.
